


Ficlet Friday Ask: Merlin's Journal

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [51]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A Third Party, Diary/Journal, Unimpressed Merlin, Watching other relationships, Watching the Fireworks from Afar, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As always: if you don't feel like writing it, just please don't! But maybe you might feel inspired by my KM-prompt: Merlin is not the type of person who talks about personal stuff with other people, so when he has to watch Harry and Eggsy dance around each other (he's flummoxed at how very much not smooth Harry can be when it's not just for show), he starts a diary/logbook to get that out of his system. The tone would probably be long-suffering, sarcastic and a bit annoyed, I guess? Thanks! =)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Merlin's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> For schnattergans on Tumblr

**Entry 1:**

_Today, Galahad complimented Eggsy’s taste in suits. I wasn’t aware that suits were considered romantic…or something to compliment? –M_

**Entry 2:**

_Eggsy “tripped” into Galahad today. Eggsy is a practical wizard when it comes to feats of gymnastics, “tripping” over his own feet hardly seems reasonable. Galahad clearly enjoyed the contact…but fled to fetch a medical team…perhaps it’s his way of showing affection? Or perhaps he’s being a fucking moron. –M_

**Entry 5:**

_The idiots are tiptoeing around here like they’ve had a bloody fight and I’m about ready to smash both their heads in. Eggsy all but mopes and slouches all over the place…and I believe I saw Galahad dipping into a large tub of ice cream. Did they fight? Why? Are they avoiding each other? Are they aware how annoying it is to make tea for two different agents to console them both? –M_

**Diary Entry 11:**

_I saw them kissing. There was far more tongue than is needed. I suppose this puts and end to the “Fight” then. Good. I didn’t have enough tea and ice cream for another week of that._

**Diary Entry 11.1:**  

_It’s me. Again. No. They’re still fighting. (Sigh.) –M_

**Diary Entry 22:**  

_What the hell is Harry Hart even trying to do? Did he throw himself in front of a bullet to prove something other than he was a moron? Or did he just like Eggsy running over to drape himself over Harry? Shit…that was clever, Harry Hart. But stupid. Why through yourself in harm’s way? Why not just apologize with roses and–dear god, I think I can see them sneaking into the yellow submarine. Christ, they better not be going there to shag again! I’ll be back in a moment! –Merlin_

**Dear Diary 23:**

_They shagged. –Merlin_

**Dear Diary 24:**

_In my submarine. –Merlin_

_PS–I shouldn’t have installed shag rugs, maybe?_

**Dear Diary 25:**

_****I’m keeping the footage for blackmail purposes only. <3 Merlin_


End file.
